La Fuerza Del Amor
by fernanafic14
Summary: Ana y Fernando se enfrentaran a cosas inimaginables,


Capítulo 10. _**"Volver a Amar"**_

Ana's POV

"_Si la boda fue todo un éxito la recepción fue lo que sigue, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que llegaría este día, que por fin seria la Sr. Lascurain mucho menos estar esperando a mi primer hijo, fruto del gran amor que hay entre Fernando….mi marido {lo digo una y otra vez y aun no me la creo} y yo. Después del tan esperado "__**Los declaro marido y mujer"**__ mi tropa Lascurain corrió hasta nosotros para fundirnos en un fuerte abrazo, pude notar que Bruno tomo miles de fotos de aquel momento que quedaría guardado para la historia, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las felicitaciones nos cayeron como lluvia, la familia, los amigos, incluso los conocidos no pararon de felicitarnos y desearnos un matrimonio lleno de felicidad, armonía, pero sobre todo amor. Tras meses de desaparición lo pude visualizar ahí, entre la multitud de gente, sentado al lado de mi ahora suegro Don Nicolás con un saco color caqui, una camisa azul, pantalón blanco y zapatos del mismo color que él chaleco, con su particular barba estaba Diego…mi ex novio y ahora cuñado, no pude evitarlo me aferre fuertemente al brazo de Fernando el cual me miro asustado, le indique con la mirada el lugar exacto de mi nuevo familiar y pude notar que se tensó, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver por fin al Diego que conocí y el cual alguna vez me amo, a lo lejos nos saludó dedicándonos a mi parecer una sonrisa sincera, logrando que le sonriera y muy a pesar de mi marido también le sonrió, por educación más que por otra cosa. Nos disculpamos con la gente que en esos momentos nos felicitaban para dirigirnos a el quien nos recibió con una sonrisa cuando llegamos quedamos cara a cara…."_

—La gestación te sienta de maravilla Anita — Apenas y recordaba su voz, su sonrisa, me daba gusto saber que estaba bien, no podía evitarlo sonreí ante lo dicho — Felicidades Fernando — Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos en presencia de su padre —

—Gracias Diego — Conteste mientras tomaba la mano de mi esposo — ¿Cómo te va? Hace meses que no te veíamos, despareciste — Diego sonrió ante mi pregunta mirando a Fernando —

—Tuve que sanar nuevas heridas y como podrás ver lo logre — Susurro — Por eso regrese, además de que no me podía perder su boda — Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió — Pero ahora que estoy aquí, que presencie la ceremonia quiero decirles que les deseo lo mejor, que espero que sean muy felices — Nos miró a ambos — Y espero con ansias a mi nuevo pequeño sobrino — Puse una mano en mi vientre — De verdad que les deseo lo mejor de este mundo en su matrimonio — Di un pequeño apretón a Fernando —

—Muchas gracias — Dijimos a la vez los 2 —

— ¡TIOOOOOOOO! — Mi tropa llego corriendo hasta su tio abalanzándose sobre el recibiéndolo gusto, Diego por su parte comenzó a saludarlos a cada uno de ellos dándoles besos alrededor de sus caritas haciéndolos reír, supe en ese momento que nuestra conversación había terminado, nos retiramos de ahí dándoles el espacio necesario para dirigirnos a la pista de baile —

Fernando's POV

"**Demos un fuerte aplauso al señor y la señora Lascurain"** _'Era el momento del baile, de nuestro baile, tome la mano de mi ahora esposa guiándola hasta la pista quedando los 2 completamente solos en esta, puse una mano en la cintura de Ana, pegándola más a cuerpo, mientras ella puso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, fue entonces cuando identifiqué la canción, una con la que me identificaba completamente y con la cual podía decirle a Ana todo lo que sentía por ella' _

_{_Volver a amar – Cristian Castro + Si la quieren poner}

_Llegas a mi vida como un sol….como la suave transparencia del amor_

_Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana…_

_Borrando para siempre mi dolor._

— ¿Eres feliz? — Me atreví a preguntar mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de la música —

—Completamente — Me susurro cerca del oído mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho—

_Volver a amar, una vez más_

_Nacer de nuevo en ti, en tu mirar_

_Llenando con tu luz_

_Las sombras de mi soledad _

—Fue lo que esperabas, ¿lo que soñaste? — Nuestras miradas se encontraron —

—Eso y mucho más, mucho mas — suspiro — Gracias por hacerme tan feliz—

_Volver a amar_

_Sentir que ya te quedas junto a mí_

_Que no me dejaras_

_Y así poder vivir..._

_El dulce amor que tú me das._

"_Ana era la realización de todos mis sueños, mi familia estaba completa, por fin tras un año de amargura, de soledad, de encerrarme en mi mismo volvía a ser tan feliz como lo era con Estefanía incluso un poco más, sabía que no había punto de comparación entre ellas pero no podía evitarlo, Estefanía fue mi primer gran amor, la persona con quien madure a lo largo de los años, quien me hizo responsable, que me dio la alegría mas gran de mi vida, me hizo padre de siete maravillosos hijos y siempre, siempre le iba a estar infinitamente agradecido."_

_Volver a amar, una vez más_

_Nacer de nuevo en ti, en tu mirar_

_Llenando con tu luz_

_Las sombras de mi soledad _

"_Pero las cosas con Ana habían sido muy distintas me había hipnotizado desde el primer momento en que la vi, su actitud, su personalidad le dio color, sentido, la magia que necesitaba mi vida y la de mis hijos, le estaría eternamente agradecido por enseñarnos que la vida siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad para amar, amar sin medidas, sin esperar nada a cambio, amar como yo la amo a ella, su llegada fue un regalo que no tendría las palabras exactas para describir lo que significada, pero tendría mi vida entera para demostrárselo, para hacerle saber día con día que la amaba y la amaría el resto de mi vida."_

—Te amo — Me dijo haciendo que salía de mis pensamientos — Te amo como nunca había amado — Sin decir nada más corte nuestra cercanía uniendo nuestro labios en un tiernos beso—

— ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! — Escuche a mi pequeña Luz gritar, seguida de aplausos los cuales nos hicieron sonreír despegándonos —

—Yo también te amo— susurre cuando la música finalizo —


End file.
